Skye's Big Mission
by Windrises
Summary: Skye and 4 other dogs try to protect Captain Turbot's ship.


Note: PAW Patrol is not owned and created by me.

Skye was a few minutes late to the PAW Patrol's latest meeting. She said "I'm sorry for being late, but I was busy on a mission."

Chase said "Don't worry Skye. You're only a few minutes late."

Marshall interrupted by saying "Hold on there daddy o. How come Skye doesn't get in trouble for being late, but I do?"

Chase responded by saying "Because you were a few hours late instead of a few minutes."

Marshall said "Oh come on dude."

Chase said "Anyways Captain Turbot needs some of us to guard his ship while he's away for the day."

Skye responded "I'll help guard the ship."

Everest said "Me too."

Rocky stated "Maybe I should help too."

Marshall said "I guess I'll help."

Chase replied "Great. The 4 of us will guard the ship. Lets get going."

Skye, Everest, Chase, Rocky, and Marshall went to Captain Turbot's ship and started guarding it.

Skye said "Guarding this ship is very important so nobody better start sleeping on the job or anything."

Rocky replied "The only one of us who would fall asleep is Marshall."

Marshall stated "That is not correct. I'm always awake."

Everest asked "How long do we have to guard the ship?"

Chase replied "All day, but I believe all of us have the energy and dedication to guard for a day."

Skye and Everest guarded the back of the ship, Rocky and Marshall guarded the front of the ship, and Chase guarded the middle by himself.

Skye said "Guarding the ship may not be exciting, but it's important."

Everest replied "Yeah. I hope that Rocky and Marshall know that."

Meanwhile Rocky said "Guarding is boring dude. This ship could win an award for being the most tiresome."

Marshall replied "I agree with you on that bro."

Rocky said "There doesn't need to be 5 guards. They only need 3."

Marshall thought about it and said "Interesting point. Which 2 guards should go?"

Rocky responded "Well we're guarding the front of the ship which is likely not a place where anybody would try to steal the ship."

Marshall said "Yeah. We could could take a nap and then wake up when the others need us."

Rocky replied "Okay." Rocky and Marshall started napping.

Skye said "I think I hear snoring. I'm worried that Rocky and Marshall are sleeping."

Everest replied "I doubt they would do that. I'm sure they know how important their job is."

Mayor Humdinger walked by and said "Thankfully the silly ship is unguarded in the front. I can steal the ship and sell it to Sweetie. I'm going to the richest mayor of all time. Ha, ha, ha!" Mayor Humdinger got into the ship and started driving it.

Chase asked "What's going on?"

Everest responded "Mayor Humdinger is trying to steal the ship."

Skye said "The front guards should of noticed that and alerted us in time to stop the mayor." Skye looked at Rocky and Marshall and said "The front guards are literally sleeping on the job."

Chase woke Rocky and Marshall up. Rocky asked "What's going on?"

Skye responded "Mayor Humdinger is stealing the ship. We could of stopped him before he started driving the ship if you hadn't slept on the job."

Rocky said "I'm sorry. I failed to notice how important my job is."

Marshall said "I'm sorry too."

Skye thought about what to do and said "Don't worry fellow dogs. I have a plan that will save the ship."

Chase asked "What is it?"

Skye responded "I hate to be keep secrets from my best friends, but this time you need to trust me."

Everest said "We'll trust you."

Skye said "Thank you."

Mayor Humdinger drove the ship to a big mansion. Chase looked at where he and the others were and said "I think I have been to this place before."

Skye said "It looks familiar."

Mayor Humdinger parked the ship. Sweetie said "I'm surprised that you actually managed to do something correctly Mayor Humdinger."

Mayor Humdinger responded "I know that I have messed up in a few episodes, but I've become a much smarter and cooler mayor."

Sweetie said "Whatever Mayor Humdinger. How much money will this nice looking ship cost?"

Mayor Humdinger replied "Don't worry about that. I'll only charge you $100,000."

Sweetie asked "You're charging that much for a simple ship?"

Mayor Humdinger responded "Well you're a dog of royalty so I expect a royal price for the high quality ship I stole." Skye recorded Mayor Humdinger and Sweetie's conversation so she could prove what happened later.

Sweetie said "I would give you $5,000 for the ship."

Mayor Humdinger responded "I need at least $20,000 for the ship."

While Mayor Humdinger and Sweetie argued about the price Skye started driving the ship.

Everest asked "Do you have a license to drive ships?"

Skye responded "I got my ship license earlier today. That's why I was late to the meeting."

Chase said "I'm proud of you Skye."

Everest said "Skye helped the most today."

Rocky stated "I wish that I helped today."

Marshall said "Me too."

Skye responded "Don't worry about it dudes. Everybody makes mistakes, but I hoped that you 2 learned a lesson."

Rocky said "I learned to not sleep on the job."

Marshall responded "From now on I'll sleep on my bed instead of on the job."

Mayor Humdinger and Sweetie finally noticed that the ship was gone. Mayor Humdinger said "I think that the PAW Patrol saved the ship."

Sweetie responded "The most impressive thing about you is how you always mess up every mission."

A few hours later Skye finished driving Captain Turbot's ship back to it's original location. Skye said "That was lots of fun. Next time I should get a plane license."

Chase asked "How could a dog drive a ship?"

Everest responded "It seems impossible."

Skye said "I don't like logic. If you ignore what people and dogs consider to be impossible you can accomplish anything."

Captain Turbot showed up and said "You all did a great job at guarding my ship."

Rocky said "Actually I messed up."

Marshall said "Me too."

Captain Turbot responded "Don't worry about that."

Skye showed the recording of Mayor Humdinger and Sweetie saying their plan out loud.

The next day Mayor Humdinger didn't have a ride home, because the ship was back where it belongs. He saw a different ship coming and jumped on it. He said "Now I can go back and steal Captain Turbot's ship again." He looked around and realized that the police were on the ship. Mayor Humdinger frowned. He looked around again and realized that Skye was the one who was driving the ship. He asked "How could a dog do that?"

Skye responded "Logic is as dangerous as you. If you think of logic the fun of life goes away. Anybody can do anything and if you think that's wrong then you need let your logic go."


End file.
